


Between

by Viridian5



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Eureka Maru, Multi, Plot What Plot, Pre-Andromeda, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-19
Updated: 2001-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cargo runs can get really boring, so the Maru crew gets recreational.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thorough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955) by [Viridian5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5). 



> A PWP for Te, because she wanted me to go into more detail on a throwaway comment from "Thorough." Takes place BA (Before Andromeda). 'nat's alternate summary for this fic is "Harper gets a lot of tail." Thanks to Elyssa for beta.
> 
> Tiny spoiler for "The Ties That Blind."

Ah, the romance of space travel.

Ah, the long boredom between ports on cargo runs.

Which explained me sitting on my bunk playing an antique game module. How antique was it? It was _so_ antique that it didn't use a VR visor and the main challenge in playing was slowing down my button-pushing and joystick-yanking reflexes enough that I didn't throw the game into a tizzy. Genius that I am, I could rejigger it for visor use, but it would take a total revamp and redesign along with a lot of parts we could really use for more important things than whether I get my guy in overalls to jump enough mushrooms and fireballs to free the princess from the big dinosaur guy.

It sucked being poor. Which rated right up there with phrases like "space is big" on the self-evident statements list, but sometimes you needed to state the obvious.

Maybe I could become a game designer. From what I saw of their products, it looked like being stoned most of the time was a job requirement. Fun.

Bored, bored, bored. So bored. Still I'd rather be bored in space than go back to Earth's kind of excitement. So sign me up for boredom. And being bored playing a game was better than being bored cleaning the valves or flushing the systems manually, so I had a better kind of boredom already.

The bunk dipped a little as Trance sat behind me. I identified her by the earth, leaf, and, well, Trance smell she had. She didn't smell human. Smelled nice, though, kind of like sugar and spice, but _alien_ sugar and spice. I couldn't explain it any better.

"What's the ringing sound?" she asked. I could feel her tail brushing against my back. Still haven't figured out if it shows her moods since it usually just hung down when she wasn't using it.

I didn't tear my eyes away from the game for a second because those big turtles were dying to nail me. "My little guy just nabbed a ton of big, spinning coins."

"That's a good thing?"

"Isn't it always?"

"Harper." Beka's voice.

I answered, "The cargo is lashed down, I've fixed every widget we have parts for, everything's clean that needs to be-- _excessive_ neatness being a sign of psychosis --and the batch of beer I'm brewing in the engine room isn't done yet. I'm clear for some mindless fun time."

My bunk dipped from the other end as Beka sat near my feet. "Harper," she said, in _that_ tone of voice.

Oh. I glanced away from my game to see that she had the corresponding _that_ look on her face too.

First time we all did this surprised the hell out of me, since she tended to treat me like a little brother. But spacers are not like you and I. Of course, the first time we ran into Rafe again after that I couldn't help staring at him until he snapped at me, which had been pretty funny. Not that I really want to know if she and her brother did anything recreational, since I still have some of my mudfoot sense of morality. Heh.

Doubt they had, though. They weren't friendly enough to one another.

I'd be happier if she and Trance were madly in love with me-- I mean, they loved me, yeah, but they didn't _love_ me --yet they somehow remained resistant to my multitude of charms. It mystified me. Not that I'm saving myself for my one true love or anything... but it would have been nice. It wouldn't even be that tough since, uhm, I tended to fall in love easily. And a lot. At the drop of a hat, really. Kept falling for the wrong people, though.

Still I was as horny as the next guy, if not more so. And when you put sex _now_ on the table... well, the guy in overalls and the princess could fend for themselves.

As I turned the game off, I asked, "What about Rev?" I felt Trance's fingers at my waist and breath on my neck right near my port, which she knew lowered my IQ by about a hundred points. One-night stands had their merits, but friends _knew_ you.

And made you feel safe.

Beka had her feral, gleaming-eyed thing going. Oh yeah. She smiled, which only made her look more hungry. "Deep in meditation. Should take him hours."

Speaking of hungry, Rev didn't need the temptation of his tasty crewmates getting fleshy with one another right in front of him. Doubt I could get and keep it up with him watching either.

Without him here, I didn't have any trouble. Mr. Happy reporting for duty, Captain, sir. Watch him salute.

Beka moved fast, suddenly making me the very happy filling in a babe sandwich. She and Trance kissed over my right shoulder while I kissed my way up Beka's neck, then licked the rim of her ear. With Trance pressed up hard behind me and Beka wiggling into the front of me, I had no complaints. Hard to tell whose hands were whose in the confusion, but I knew I had a tail snaking down the gap in the front of my coveralls and tugging at my T. I had my hands on Beka's nicely rounded ass and stroked downward.

Wonder if she wanted to do toys. She hadn't used her big, blue strap-on, Bobby, in a while....

"Too many clothes," I gasped.

"You think?" Beka asked as she pulled away and started to strip. Casually. With no modesty. Well, fuck demure women. I mean, okay, yeah, but having a tiger by the tail could be so much more fun.

I liked ladies of all sizes, but Beka's lean, hard, dangerous, light curves had a special appeal. Not everybody had a body that fit their personality, but she did. Strong, flexible, stealthy. A survivor's body.

I'd die for Beka. Name the time and place.

I realized that Trance was enjoying the show along with me, with neither of us stripping to match Beka. Hey, I had more than enough room in my baggy coveralls to be comfortable watching her. She gave us a stern look. "Okay, okay," I said.

Trance stood, smiled, and playfully stripped, unwrapping her generous, ripe body. Her purple skin sparkled under the dim light. Shiny things made my fingers itch to snatch them up, always have. You had to love the tail too. Her hips, thighs, and feet were a bit different, but, surprisingly, all her naughty bits were about where you'd expect them to be on a human woman. Made me wonder sometimes if she'd engineered herself somehow to live among us. Not that she'd tell us, since she remained our own personal purple enigma. Every ship should have one.

Then they grabbed me, yanked me upright to my feet, and forcibly removed my coveralls. I protested. A little. Just a "hey!" to let them know I had my pride. Beka's hands had more of a gripping tendency to them, while Trance's touch tended to be almost feathery. They shoved the coveralls down, yanked my T off over my head, and pulled off my boxers. Then Beka shoved me back onto my bunk and pounced, followed by Trance.

It turned into a bit of a wrestling match, with everybody manhandling everybody else since I had a small bunk. (And why did they usually use mine? Probably so _I_ had to deal with messy sheets. Not that I minded. Much.) Eventually I had Trance kissing me while her tail wrapped around my cock. Ever accommodating, I thrust up into her grip and fondled her, rubbing and caressing. Like I said, all the parts were in the same place, and she got wet for me too. She made purring noises as I stroked my fingers up into her.

When I glanced aside to see where Beka had disappeared to, I noticed her strapping Bobby on. I'd actually named that one, in honor of one of her past boyfriends who'd been a real dick. Once she stopped swatting me, she told me that his big dick had been one of the best parts of him. Who'd get it this time?

"Can I cut in?" she asked me. Damn. Trance then. Should be hot to watch, though.

But they didn't leave me out totally, because Trance kept her tail around me even as I scrunched into a corner. I knocked heads with Beka as I leaned over to suck on one of Trance's nipples at the same time she did, but she just ruffled my hair and let me take one side. Trance's smooth skin didn't have the texture of grain that humans did, and she tasted... kind of sparkly. And sweet. She moaned as we suckled her and Beka did things with her hand between her spread legs. I groaned around her nipple as her tail tightened, loosened, and slid around my cock.

"Ready?" Beka asked us. We both nodded, and I moved to the corner. Didn't have to knock me almost unconscious twice to teach me to get out of the way once Bobby entered the picture.

I watched Trance's body ripple in reaction as Beka slid Bobby in. Then Beka rode her hard like she liked it, thrusting the big, blue dick in and out while fondling and kissing her. It was like watching one of those ancient nature documentaries, only with two really hot, fierce chicks involved instead. My every instinct told me to fuck the possibility of being knocked out cold-- again --and get in there because I wanted some of that. Experience told me otherwise.

As if that didn't have me panting and suffering enough, Trance's tail kept loosening and tightening around my cock, rubbing against my balls. I was going to come, I couldn't, I was going to come, I couldn't, damn, could somebody let me come already before my body ripped itself apart?

With her legs locked around Beka, writhing, Trance made those soft, fast cries that meant she was _that close_... and her tail tightened _that tight_ around me. I squeaked. Oh. God. Mentally, I cheerleadered her on to the finish line so I'd be able to breathe again soon. On the plus side, I'd probably pass out from the orgasm following this one.

Yelling out Beka's name, Trance finally came, and her tail finally loosened enough to make me more comfortable... but not enough to let me follow her. "Trance!" I whined. Okay, I wasn't proud of the whine, but I want to hear what you'd sound like after going through what I'd been through.

Flushed, sweating, bright-eyed, Beka pulled out and put Bobby away. Trance took in gulping breaths and smiled at me. And kept her tail where it was. "Uhm, Trance?" I asked. "Could you--"

"Nope," she gasped.

"No!?!"

"Beka has plans."

Oh, boy.

Wobbly, Trance pulled herself up and settled in behind me, keeping her tail around me as a cockring the whole time. Beka came back with protection and a jar of slick, then put the sheath on my cock and handed the jar to Trance. Didn't let me see what Trance was doing.

The sharp smell of sex on them made my mouth water. "Hey, Beka. I hear you have plans," I said as casually as I could, though my voice didn't sound right.

She turned that bright-eyed, hungry look on me, making my heart pound, and sounded disgustingly chipper. "Yep."

I shuddered and tried to think, but it was kind of hard to hear my own thoughts when my whole body was screaming at me that it wanted to come. "Wanna share 'em?"

"You'll see them soon enough."

Oh, boy.

Trance took me by the shoulders to angle me--which ended up with me semi-sitting up and my head resting atop her breasts, really nice place to be--and then Beka settled down onto my cock. I made some kind of obscene sound. She was so hot, so wet, so perfect.

And I. Could not. Come.

"Beka," I protested.

"You'll see," she said as she ruffled my hair, then licked the skin around my data port.

I stroked every part of her I could, her spine, her ass, her folds, but she'd had hers and could wait. "Please," I said, since I was going to shake apart here. I kissed her feverishly. "When I do let go, it's not gonna be pretty."

"I want that."

Then I felt slick fingers circling my hole before they pushed up and hit my sweet spot, sending pleasure rushing through me. Then the tail let go. And I shot off, seeing stars, feeling my whole body wring itself out. It was incredible, like riding a killer wave, only better.... Beka rode me out as I bucked wildly under her.

I thought I was spent, but then Trance's tail slid around my neck and started to tighten. There was something I never asked my one-nighters for. Didn't trust them enough, understandably. Beka and Trance were going to kill me with sex, really. What a way to go.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see anything other than shadows and shooting colors, I couldn't think. And I was hard again, which was fucking impossible. I could only feel, feel them around me, kissing and caressing, Trance stroking me from the inside, Beka's insides stroking my cock.

Trance's tail tightened around my neck one last time, cutting off all my air, increasing the pressure, while her fingers did their magic, and I just about died of pleasure, hitting orgasm. Again. And blacked out.

I came to, kind of, in a puppy pile on a bed too neat and dry to be mine. Smelled like Beka's perfume, so okay. I snuggled against Beka and Trance and smiled drowsily as they kissed and stroked me. "Thanks," I mumbled against Beka's breast as I slipped under again, drained.

Hell yeah, I'd _much_ rather be in space.

 

### End


End file.
